mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
2014 Map Game
It is the year 2014. The world is on the brink of WWIII, with Russia having annexed Crimea, and ISIS which has swept through the north of Iraq. An Ebola epidemic is raging. The Americans are discussing their options. The EU is considering what they can do against Russia. And while the world looks away... Foreign Powers Will Rise RulesCategory:Map Games # 3 Implausibilities/Breaking the rules= 1 day ban # Sockpuppeting is a perma ban # 1 Nation per player # 1 turn is half a year # Keep your technology in check. No robots fighting clones # Mod word is law # 3 consecutive turns of bad grammar/spelling is a warning, 5 consecutive turns of bad grammar/spelling is a 1 day ban # Your first ban is a day, the second 2 days, the third 3 days, the fourth 1 week, the fifth 1 month # Map must be updated every 5 turns. If the mapmaker doesn’t do it, a player is allowed to do it, if he gets permission. # No Game companies. No references to anime, cartoons or video games. Mods *Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) 19:33, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Mod: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *Mod: *Mod: *Mapmaker: Nations Nations with a star desire independence Europe Western Europe *United Kingdom -- *Ireland -- *France -- *Monaco -- *Andorra -- *Spain -- *Portugal -- *Netherlands -- *Belgium -- *Luxembourg -- Central Europe *Germany -- *Switzerland -- *Liechtenstein -- *Austria -- *Czech Republic -- *Slovakia -- *Hungary -- *Italy -- *San Marino -- *Vatican City -- *Malta -- Balkans *Slovenia -- *Croatia -- *Bosnia and Herzegovina -- *Serbia -- *Montenegro -- *Albania -- *Macedonia -- *Greece -- *Bulgaria -- Eastern Europe *Romania -- *Moldova -- *Ukraine -- *Belarus -- *Russia -- ''I find your lack of faith'' *Poland -- *Estonia -- *Latvia -- *Lithuania -- Scandinavia *Finland -- *Sweden -- *Norway -- *Denmark -- *Iceland -- North America *Canada *USA: ~Tech *Mexico *Belize *Honduras *Nicaragua *Guatamala *El Salvador *Costa Rica *Panama *Cuba *Jamaica *Haiti *Dominican Republic South America *Colombia *Venezuela *Guyana *Suriname *Brazil *Uruguay *Argentina *Chile *Paraguay *Bolivia *Peru *Ecuador Asia *Japan *Taiwan *China I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *Mongolia *South Korea: Leldy *North Korea *Vietnam *Laos *Cambodia *Thailand *Myanmar *Malaysia *Singapore *Brunei *Indonesia *India *Bhutan *Nepal *Bangladesh *Pakistan *Sri Lanka *Afghanistan *Turkmenistan *Tajikistan *Uzbekistan *Kyrgyzstan *Kazachstan *Iran *Iraq *Turkey *Syria *Lebanon *Israel *Palestine *Jordan *Saudi-Arabia *Kuwait *Qatar *Bahrain *UAE *Yemen *Oman Africa *Morocco *Algeria *Tunisia *Libya *Egypt *Sudan *South Sudan *Chad *Niger *Mali *Mauritania *Senegal *Guinea *Gambia *Guinea-Bissau *Sierra Leone *Liberia *Ivory Coast *Burkina Faso *Ghana *Togo *Benin *Nigeria *Cameroon *Equatorial Guinea *Gabon *Central African Republic *Congo-Brazzaville *DR Congo *Angola *Zambia *Namibia *Zimbabwe *Botswana *South Africa - Ace009 (talk) 18:16, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Lesotho *Swaziland *Mozambique *Malawi *Tanzania *Rwanda *Burundi *Uganda *Kenya *Somalia *Ethiopia *Eritrea *Seychelles *Mauritius *Madagascar *Sao Tome en Principe *Cape Verde Oceania *Australia *East Timor *Papua New-Guinea *Fiji *Kiribati *Marshall Islands *Micronesia *Nauru *New Zealand *Palau *Solomon Islands *Samoa *Tonga *Tuvalu *Vanuatu Mod-Controlled Organizations *UN *European Union *Hamas *Al-Qaeda *ISIS *Peshmerga *PKK *NATO *Free Chechnyan Army *Taliban *Boko Haram *Abu Sayyaf *Indian Maoists *Hezbollah *ASEAN The Game Game will start when 10 players have joined